Something there that wasn't there before
by BreckinxM
Summary: A/O When Olivia and Alex find out that there is something between them that wasn't there before how will they handle it? Will they embrace it together or run from it? Rated T for later chapters. Fluff'n'stuff included!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey El, do you get a gay vibe from me?"

He froze and turned to look at his partner, wondering if this was a trick question like when women asked if what they are wearing made some part of them look too big. He saw the look on her face, she was waiting for an answer rather impatiently.

"Why do you ask, Liv?" He asked, dodging the question for a little while just to see if he could judge what reaction she really wanted from him. "I ask because Babs kissed me when I was her handler. I asked her what she wanted to eat and she kissed me." Olivia explained, moving to put her hands in her pockets as she watched her partner. "Tell me you said something funny to that. Just one joke." Elliot pleaded kiddingly. "I said: that's not on the menu. But Elliot… Do you think I am gay?" She asked and just pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Liv, whether you're gay, straight, or a robot woman I will still love you like my sister and everyone here will love you too." He said and sat down, hoping that the answer he had given was good enough for her. Olivia could tell he was simply deflecting from the matter had hand. "Just. Say. Yes." She breathed, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Yes. Yes. Alright? I do. I don't think anything bad about it and I still view you as my baby sister."

It just made Olivia nod and consider the fact that people saw something in her that she hadn't thought about. At that point in time Alexandra Cabot, the tall blonde powerhouse of an atorney, walked in and flashed a rare smile to her. It always made a huge grin appear on her face and she felt insanely important.

"I hear Elliot got hit in the face with a fist but you got hit with a kiss." She said and sat on the edge of Olivia's desk, watching her with a grin. "I thought I only told Elliot…" Olivia said but knew someone else must've found out about it. "Well, Babs may have told the papers that she frenched one of the finest." She admitted and showed her the papers. It was Olivia standing behind Babs at the pride rally and then the two of them walking to a car, Olivia holding her arm. "Damn it." She whispered but Alex smiled with a shrug. "I think it makes you look… risky." She joked and Olivia laughed. Alex was so damn witty and funny with such a sharp tongue to match and she watched as that tongue licked the other woman's bottom lip in thought.

It was interesting to Olivia who watched it with a small smile. Elliot gently nudged her when he had asked how good of a kisser Babs Duffy was. "I didn't really absorb the kiss. Just deflected it quickly." She said and got up, putting on her leather jacket. "I think Liv is lying. I bet she loved it." Alex joked and smiled, nudging Olivia gently. It made both detective's laugh.

"Babs ins't my cup of tea. Too… bothersome. But she did say Elliot was a nice piece of Special ass." She joked and Elliot stood up, pretending to be compliment. "Even lesbians want some of THIS!" He said and smirked. Olivia shook her head and tossed her messenger bag around her shoulder as she started out of the unit. She had a lot to think about.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Alex was walking her out. "Detective? Detective?" she asked, trying to get her attention as they were outside. "Oh, sorry. Just thinking." Olivia apologized "About Babs?" the blonde asked with a smirk.

"You know, the way you keep bringing her up is really suspicious. Something tells me she hit on you too. Got a little flame for her fiery red hair?" Olivia asked teasingly, feeling she deserved to get some shots a Alex too. "Ha! As if! Babs Duffy is not my type. I like them lean, tall, tanned… And with a badge and cuffs." She said and smiled before starting for her own car.

"Got a crush on Elliot?" She called and unlocked her own car, her Mustang, before she heard Alex yell: "More like on his partner!"


	2. Chapter 2

It stuck with Olivia all night and into the next morning when she went for a run in Central Park before work. She turned the music up on her iPhone as loud as it could go but it didn't block out the sound of Alex's voice or the image of her smile.

It slowly got harder and harder to run, she felt like she was being weighed down by all her thoughts of Alex and she stopped at her car and drove back to her apartment. Olivia allowed herself to calm down in the shower, still playing music on the in-shower radio, and trying her best not to think about anything.

* * *

"Late start this morning Liv?" He asked as they met outside a crime scene. She nodded as she handed him a cup of coffee "Yeah, I'm really, really sorry about that. I went for a run in Central Park. I'm on this new exercise kick. I want to be leaner." She admitted and he just shook his head, drinking from the warm cup of coffee.

"Caucasian, red hair, green eyes. I estimate her at her mid-forties." Melinda said and both detective's nodded before Elliot examined her. "God, she was beautiful. What's her name?" Elliot asked and Olivia was curious too. "Says in this locket that her name is Kiddo. I think it's just a nickname. Or an affectionate term." She said and then sighed. "I'll know more when I get her back to the office. But I can tell you she was rapped and then killed with some kind of razor. Judging by the jagged way of the cut, I guess an old barber's razor." she said.

After paying a visit to Kiddo Lay's, as it did turn out to be her real name, home Elliot and Olivia went to a diner for lunch. "I feel bad for Kiddo. She looked like a damn model. It's terrible." Olivia said as she ordered a hamburger, cheese fries, and a Coke- Deciding that she'd workout but still enjoy food.

"Well, at least her family now knows. Red hair get you thinking?" He asked after placing his order. "Yeah. It was like Casey's. God, so pretty." Olivia breathed and he started laughing, which seemed odd to the woman. "I thought it looked like Babs color." He said and she shot a glare at him "I am not attracted to Babs. I was attracted to Casey once…" She admitted. "I saw that you did feel that way about her." He said and nodded, not needing to be informed.

"I feel like an idiot. I had a thing for Alex, then Casey, and now…" She trailed off and looked out the window. "Alex again." Elliot filled in simply and she turned to look at him, getting a look of mild shock. "When Alex walks in you light up like the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center. She's… your something special." He said simply and shrugged, knowing from the start that there was something between them still.

* * *

"Why so tired? Long sweaty night detective?" She smirked sleepily and turned toward the voice. It was early in the morning and she had stayed the night at the unit. She had slept in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. Alex was leaning against the other bunk and it gave Olivia the perfect view of her amazing legs. "Nice skirt princess." She breathed and got up, seeing that the hair was sticking up in the mirror on the wall.

"I've always wondered- Why do you call me princess?" The blonde asked curiously, Liv watched the bright sapphire eyes dance with curiosity. "You just always struck me as a princess locked away in a castle unit you broke free and wanted to pursue justice." She explained and Alex nodded, moving closer to Olivia.

"I didn't see you all day yesterday. Trying to avoid me? Because that wouldn't be nice. I even came here a couple times." It was so sincere and sweet that Olivia stopped and turned to completely look at her, finding the small smile Alex wore absolutely adorable. "You saying you miss me when I'm not around?" She admitted and Alex laughed softly. "I do miss you when your not around. It affects me deeply." She said simply.

Elliot walked in and was dressed from head to toe in black, a black shirt with a black jacket covering that, and then black pants and shoes. "Morning Liv… Counselor, did I miss a meeting?" he asked. "No but are Liv and I missing a funeral?" Alex asked, gesturing to his attire, which made him laugh and shake his head. "Not in the slightest. Liv here needs to get dressed though. C'mon, we've got work to do." He said and tossed a Nike duffle bag onto the bunk Olivia had been sleeping on.

"Hey! That was in my closet at my apartment… Did you go to my place?" She asked and he nodded "Yes now get dressed." he ordered again, pointing to the bag as he moved into the bathrooms, brushing his teeth.

Olivia, confused, opened the duffle bag and pulled out a pair of boots that she had worn one time before for work. She then pulled out a very risqué outfit and Alex smirked "Damn. High class whore much?" she asked and Elliot poked his head in "Try very expensive stripper." he said and tossed a card to Olivia. It was her picture but it was one where her hair looked like she had recently gotten it done, styled, and had sex with it looking that way. It was clearly- "Did Morales make this?" She asked and he nodded. She looked at the name "Liv Loveless? Damn, I an a stripper." she joked.

As Olivia dressed Elliot got Alex ready as well, giving her a mic to wear to record what she heard, before getting her an outfit for her to wear. It was funny seeing Alex get ready to go to a strip club when she probably had never entered one before.

When Alex finished changing Olivia entered the bathroom to check her make up by another woman's thoughts. She was being eyed by the attorney and she liked it. It was easy to why she was being eyed. Olivia was in a low cut dress that stopped right above her knees and black boots that picked up right under the dress. Her hair was slightly winged out and it looked nicer then it had in a while. "Wow, Liv, you're smoking." She said and Olivia looked over at her, grinning. Alex was wearing a low-cut midnight blue silk shirt, tight dark jeans, and her black heels which she wore mainly to court but now looked better for clubbing.

"Did you curl your hair?" Olivia asked, seeing it resting on Alex's shoulders in soft and delicate curls. "Yeah. Elliot's idea. Said it would make me look like a high paying customer. I think it just frames my face better." She said and shrugged slightly. As Elliot walked in her grinned "I feel like a pimp. Let's go ladies." He said and took out the keys to his rental as they walked out of the unit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the length everybody but at least I updated! 3

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. Hope to, after this chapter, make it fairly interesting between Alex and Liv!

-BreckinxM

* * *

A street away from the strip club Elliot dropped off Olivia and Alex, reminding them that they would only have an hour to catch the rapist who worked at the club. If they could get him to confess on Alex's recordings that was.

Olivia moved into the club and sighed, knowing she didn't feel like busting a rapist this way but, as she watched Alex walk in and move over to the bar, she decided it was nice to see the little blonde getting in on undercover action. She watched as Alex walked right up to the rapist who worked as a bartender and they started talking.

She sighed and turned her head to the side, touching the ear piece gently before talking into the mic that was on it. "Made contact." She told her partner who was watching the front door. "Copy." She heard him say before she moved to sit at the end of the bar, trying to listen in as best she could. It was hard knowing how Alex was so easily flirting with a man but it was all for the greater good in the end.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got him to confess and then kicked him in the balls."

She laughed as her partner said this and shook her head, it had been pretty funny to witness. Alex had gotten the bartender to confess but not before he grabbed a hold of her ass. So he had completely deserved what Alex had given him. Elliot excused himself, going to the bathrooms to change while giving the girls the bunk area to change in.

Olivia just turned around and sighed "Alex, can you unzip me?" she asked softly, smiling at how good the day had turned out- Enjoying nabbing a rapist. "Sure thing." She heard the attorney say and then her dress was zipped down. "Thanks dollie." The detective said, mocking the bartender's pet name for Alex from earlier, before slipping it off of her body. She could feel eyes on her while she stood there in just the black slip and she turned to look at Alex who had her shirt and jeans off.

It was the first time either woman had seen one another that underdressed. "Damn Alex, didn't have to go all out on your outfit- Wait, you wore that under your court clothes? Wow." Olivia said and eyed her up and down, shocked that the attorney wore a thong that day. "You're one to talk." She heard the attorney fire back as she took off the slip. It made both women smirk at one another. "You look good." They both said at the same time.

"So, now that your plans with the rapist are broken what are you doing tonight?" Olivia asked, pulling on her shirt and then jeans. "Well, now that those so important plans are abolished I'm free. Why? Trying to pick me up?" Alex asked as she pulled her skirt on and zipped it up. It was a few more minutes of dressing before they finally could look at each other without a distraction.

"I am trying to pick you up. Are you interested or not?" She asked and Elliot walked in, asking his partner to help him with his tie. Olivia smiled and looked over his broad shoulder at the blonde "Interested? Not?" she asked again and Alex smiled "Interested. Pick me up at my apartment, seven." she said, patted Elliot's other shoulder and left.

"Ooh, I want to be interested. What are we doing?" He asked and Olivia finished with his midnight blue tie before sighing softly "Brings out your eyes, El. And we aren't doing anything. Alex and I are." she said as they started to their desks to start writing up their undercover reports. It was going to be a long day of thinking for the detective.


End file.
